Stay The Night
by Ghostface Niggafrost
Summary: unusual pairing with my two favorite characters caution: lemon inside not much good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

-1-

_BRAAANG! BRAAANG! _The small alarm clock blared loudly into the young ninja's ear. He awoke with a sudden jolt, and sat upright to study his surroundings. His room was tidy and clean, everything organized neatly on the oak shelves. He smiled to himself and turned off the alarm, it was a beautiful day.

The sun cast its brilliant golden rays into the room brightening Lee's mood as it cast its light upon him. He slowly got out of bed and peered out the window at the village below. He noted the Hokage monument straight ahead, with Tsunade's face recently chiseled in. The sun had risen above the monument, so that it had a glorious glow about it.

Below, the village roads were busy with people attending to their shops, and preparing for the day. He saw Ichiraku preparing to open its doors, and a hungry looking customer rubbing his stomach dancing around impatiently. Lee closed the windows and began his morning workout of 1,000 sit ups and push ups. When he was finished he grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. He sung aloud as he showered joyously. When he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a pair of boxers, he noticed the time.

The little read numbers read 9:30 and at first he thought nothing of it, preparing for his morning jog. Then two and two came together and his cheery mood completely shattered into a hectic frenzy. HE WAS LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Racing around his one bedroom apartment, he hurriedly gathered his school supplies. '_I should be able to get there in 2 minutes if I open kaimon,' _he thought as he hastily shouldered his schoolbag.

He was out the door and a quarter ways to school when a young girl made an interesting remark. "Hey where are your clothes," she giggled uncontrollably. At first Lee wondered if the girl was mistaken, but as he glanced down he realized she was right. No wonder the villagers had been gawking at him, he had just about to go to school in nothing but tight boxers.

Dashing back home wildly, he ravaged his room savagely searching for his jumpsuit. When he had found it and threw it on, he raced back outside only stopping to ask the time. It was now 9:38, and class had started 3 minutes ago. Shouting madly, he sprinted full speed towards the academy. When he reached the front steps, he felt himself go cold. The doors were closed! He was about to give up when he got an idea. Taking a few steps back, Lee prepared himself for a move Gai Sensei had taught him.

"HAAAAH!! DYNAMIC ENTRY," he shouted as he kicked the doors open, bursting inside loudly. Lee immediately crashed into a wall and and slid onto the floor. A hall monitor watching the door was laughing hysterically. "You know kid, you shoulda knocked, it was open," he managed to say as the tears streamed through his eyes.

Lee sped down the hallways searching for Room X7. He collided headfirst with another person speeding down the narrow corridor. The impact sent them both flying backward so that they landed roughly on their bottoms. Rubbing her forehead, Temari of the Sand angrily began to berate Lee. "Ouch! You idiot watch where you're going! Damnit you have a thick skull," she complained. Lee helped her up and gathered her stuff which was strewn across the floor in a jumbled mess. He had heard things about this girl, and boy he didn't want to end up on her bad side.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Should I take you to the nurser," he exclaimed in a rush, waving his hands wildly about. "I'M FINE," she growled and punched him straight on the head. Lee stumbled about reeling from the blow and seeing nothing but stars. Temari laughed as he stumbled into a locker and snapped back to reality. "I deserved that, I apologize," he said bowing his head. "Your such a dark," she grinned. Lee looked up at her confused, but feeling suddenly warm inside. '_What beautiful eyes, and that smile,' _he thought to himself feeling his face flush. "I like dorks," she winked as she continued on her way. Lee was still blushing as he distractedly found his way to X7. He shoo k himself free of his brief stupor. This was crazy his heart only had room for Haruno Sakura. But, as he opened the door to period 1 he just couldn't forger her smile.

**SORRY PEOPLE I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! I SHALL POST THE THIRD CHAPTER LATER TODAY, AND PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD, REVIEW, AND THANKS FOR READING. **

**P.S. I AM GOIN OUT TO SKATE ALWAYS HELPS ME THINK! ANY OTHER SKATERS OUT THERE? HIT ME UP!! I GOT A MYSTERY WITH THUNDER TRUCKS AND MOMENTUM WHEELS, BONES SWISS BEARINGS MY BEST TRICKS A NOLLIE INWARD HEELFLIP. MAKES ME WONDER IF I SHOULD POST A NARUTO SKATING STORY HAHA THAT WOULD BE FUN. IMAGINE SOMEONE LIKE SHINO SWITCH FLIPPING ONTO A RAIL HOW FUCKIN AWESOME WOULD THAT BE?**


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's how to properly execute earth-style ninjutsu," Hatake Kakashi lectured to a half-awake classroom of students. The door suddenly opened and a howling blur rushed through apologizing madly. The class was now fully awakened by the unexpected ruckus, and all their attention was diverted to the bowed form of Lee.

"Kakashi Sensei, forgive me for being late," he exclaimed shutting his eyes closed while holding his hands above his head in a prayer position. Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Go sit down, and quit attracting attention to yourself," he ordered. Lee opened his eyes and stood up, bowed one more time and went to find an empty desk. Clutching his backpack tightly, he made his way carefully through the narrow rows. He managed to step on a couple of toes on his way accidentally. "Hey watch it," one shouted angrily as Lee knocked over his books. "My apologies," Lee found himself saying repeatedly as he navigated his way down the row through unfamiliar faces.

He finally made it to an empty seat in the back and sat down to survey the class. In front of him sat Aburame Shino who as usual was quiet. He simply nodded his head at Lee in greeting. Lee returned the gesture and continued to look around for more people he recognized. To his left sat a passed out Shikamaru snoring quietly, and to his right his team mate Ten Ten. Lee waved hi as she turned to notice him. "Oh hey Lee," she smiled, glad to be distracted from the lecture, she turned to him. "You seem bored Ten-chan," he observed as she looked down at her desk doodling absentmindedly.

"Well ninjutsu's not really my thing," she told him while continuing to draw on the desk. "Easy for you to say, I don't even know when I'm in this class," he said remembering he had no ability for any type of jutsu other than Taijutsu. A kunai thudded sharply into Ten Ten's desk out of the blue causing her to bolt upright and squeal in fright. "Miss Ten Ten were you doodling on the desk," Kakashi asked an embarrassed kunouchi. "Sorry Sensei, I'll clean it right away," she apologized and began to furiously wipe away her sketches with her blouse. When she realized how much she had dirtied her favorite top, she began to shriek in rage.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT LEE," she shouted while strangling him as he apologized helplessly. Kakashi laughed and sat down in his chair reading Ichi Ichi Paradise. When the bell rung, Lee was glad to find he had no homework and headed down the hallway to period two. "HEY FUZZY BROW," a familiar voice called and Lee turned to see Uzumaki Naruto. "Naruto, who do you have second period," Lee asked greeting his friend. "Mitarashi Anko, and you," he replied scratching his head. "Oh no look where the class is gonna be man," Naruto complained as he pointed to Lee's schedule. Lee shivered as he read the location out loud "The Forest of Death." When they arrived they met up with Kiba (who was currently becoming known as the village horndog.) and stood outside the gate with the class waiting for their instructor.

The three ninja were not taking joy in the face that they would be returning to this dreadful place. And where was Anko? That question was answered as a cloud of dust came skidding in their direction, blinding everybody temporarily in the surrounding area. Anko stood there, hands on her hips, grinning maliciously at her class. "Welcome you brats! For the next eight months your spoiled little asses are mine," she snapped already striking fear into her students' hearts.

Lee stood with Kiba and Naruto in the center of the group. Akamaru whimpered as Anko scowled in their direction and hid in Kiba's jacket. "Man she scares me," Naruto remarked, flinching every time Anko spoke. Kiba stared at Anko's see through mesh top "I'm scared too, maybe she can comfort me all night long if you get my drift," Kiba snickered at his two companions. "Kiba respect your sensei, and respect woman," Lee scolded him, but couldn't help but take a peek at Anko's exposed body. "I don't care if she's butt naked covered in massage oil, she scares me to death," Naruto said shivering as she looked at his direction.

"Yeah but check out the view," Kiba smirked as Anko bent down to pick up some mushrooms. Lee was about to scold Kiba again for his behavior when his attention came to Anko's apple shaped bottom. His inner pervert grabbed hold of him for a moment, but he forced it back down. However, as Anko began to rise Kiba let his inner pervert take complete control. "Hey don't get up I was enjoying that," he shouted and let out a lecherous howl. The frightening instructor turned around slowly and smiled. The stuendts fell into a deathly silence. "Who said that," she asked nonchalantly with a fake smile plastered to her face. Her eyes burned with an anger so intense it caused even Kiba to hold back for a moment.

But alas, it was only for a moment, and Kiba soon shouted out another comment. "Hey I can see your boobies, and I likes what I sees," he howled and ducked to avoid being seen. "You moron," Naruto muttered under his breath as Anko headed towards them. "You brats are gonna have to navigate your way through the forest on your own unless somebody talks," she barked at them and immediately all hands pointed to the crouching Kiba.

Kiba dove in front of her kissing her feet and praying for forgiveness. "I'm just a hormonal teenager miss," he pleaded. Anko kicked him into a sitting position and held up the mushrooms she had picked. "So tell me which one of these do you think is poisonous," she asked innocently. "How should I know," Kiba replied confused wondering what she was going to do next. "WELL IF YOU HAD PAID ATTENTION TO WHAT I WAS SAYING AND NOT MY ASS YOU MIGHT HAVE FOUND OUT FOR YOURSELF," she shouted as the class laughed.

Lee sighed at his friend's recklessness, even the troublemaker Naruto had to admit Kiba had crossed the line. '_When you must with Anko you mess at your own risk,'_ he thought to himself. "Now you're going to have to learn the hard way kid. Pick a mushroom," she told him, her grin returning fiendishly. The Inuzuka shinobi smirked and told her no problem reassuring himself that he could ask Akamaru which one smelled poisonous. And the fact that he also possessed superior olfactory senses helped as well.

There were two mushrooms, one was purple with green spots, and the other was a dull red with a black stem. Kiba felt he didn't even need to sniff it out, or ask Akamaru for that matter. Usually the more colorful mushrooms were poisonous, right? He took the dull one from her hand and ate it in one quick movement. Its bitter taste almost made him gag, but he swallowed it down.

"Happy," he growled and stood up. Anko began to laugh hysterically, making Kiba feel insecure about his choice. "What'd you do to me," he shouted as he began to feel his stomach turn. Her laughter became distorted and she began to speak very slowly. "You ate what is known as the Red Mirage," she explained as Kiba's vision blurred and his head started to spin. "It's a hallucinogen used as a painkiller, it gives the consumer a euphoric state of mind for two hours."

The class laughed at his misery as he stumbled around blindly reaching out for imaginary birds. "Damn birds I'll teach you to mock me," he muttered crazily. The bell rung and they were dismissed, only Kiba had been left behind; dazed and confused. Still trying to catch the 'birds', Anko knew she had to get the kid moving. "You need to get to class kid, you want me to walk you there," she asked touching his forehead. In Kiba's eyes she looked like a goddess and he was completely dumbfounded. "So beautiful," he said in awe. Anko blushed even if the compliment came from a stoned student who was nine years younger than her.

She had to admit for a teenager he was pretty handsome, she immediately shook those thoughts out of her head and lead him to the academy. Kiba complimented her the whole way, even going out of his way to pick a rose from a thorn bush nearby and hand it to her. Anko tried to ignore it but she had to admit it was sweet, even if he was high as a kite. She kissed his cheek and whispered thank you as they stood by the academy doors. "Whoo hoo, let's go to second babe," Kiba giggled insanely and grabbed both of Anko's breasts. "Honk Honk," he laughed as his vision started to flash repeatedly.

Anko couldn't believe she felt flattered at this pervert. Sure he was in the age where boys went through their change, but he was a bit over the edge. Still, even after she dealt him a severe beating, Mitarashi Anko clutched the rose he had given to her close to her smiling as she walked back to the training fields.

Third period was gym class with Gai Sensei and Lee was at the head of the class, while Chouji was at the very bottom. He was exhausted and nearly died on the gym floor from running so much. Fourth and fifth went by quickly, and soon Lee was itching for school to end. He and the gang had plans to go to Ichiraku Ramen afterschool, and his stomach was grumbling just thinking about it. He hadn't been able to enjoy lunch because in his rush to school he had forgot to pack a meal. He entered sixth period, a class taught by the lovely Yuhi Kurenai.

If Lee wasn't so compelled by Sakura he might have found himself enamored by the young Jounin himself. Heck, he might have even been attracted to Anko if she wasn't so scary. He grabbed one of the few empty chairs near the women in the class, since all the men liked to take the seats in front to keep their eyes on Kurenai. "Hey dork," a certain blonde called and Lee turned around to see Temari of Suna grinning at him. "How was your first class," asked Lee politely." "You mean after you gave me brain damage," she scoffed. Lee was about to apologize yet again when Temari silenced him. "Relax, I'm fine learn to take a joke." After about ten minutes of silence Temari broke the ice again. "So are you all goo goo gah gah over Kurenai like the rest of these idiots," she asked while pointing at the drooling boys in the front.

"No, the only woman for me is my rose Sakura," Lee exclaimed while fire burned in his eyes. Temari laughed. "That's sweet but corny kid. She doesn't have any interest in you trust me. She's all bent up on that Sasuke kid to even notice you." "We are destined to be together," Lee argued unfazed. Temari realized Lee would have to learn on his own. "Can I tell you something," Lee asked quietly. "Go ahead," Temari replied trying to pay attention to the class. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen," he told her shuffling his feet nervously. She was caught completely off guard by his compliment. Her face flushed and she turned a bright shade of pink. No one had ever complimented her before.

"Thank you," she replied nervously. Lee smiled and flashed her his nice guy pose, and Temari couldn't help but laugh and smile back_. 'This boy is something else,' _she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Afterschool Lee excitedly headed out with his friends to their favorite burger joint downtown. He rubbed his stomach hungrily, conuring pictures of a feast in his mind. As they arrived and sat down, Lee looked around to study the place. Today it was packed, was something going on? "Hey Neji you got any idea what's so special today," Shikamaru asked the question forming in Lee's mind.

"Don't you guys know that the infamous Sasuke's back in town," Neji told them, scowling at the crowd. "I don't see what the big deal is, I'm way better looking than him, hell sometimes I have to hide my face to avoid the ladies," Naruto exclaimed proudly. "You keep telling yourself that man, whatever makes you sleep at night," Shikamaru shot back, making Naruto bow his head in shame.

"Sasuke, huh," Lee muttered looking as a crowd of girls gathered around Sasuke squealing. "I heard he's making some announcement," Neji added, as the crowd grew bigger. "What kind of announcement," Lee asked, wondering what kind of announcement would draw so many girls to one man. "No one knows, we'll just have to wait and see." Naruto had recovered from his shame and called Kiba over as he entered the restruant.

"Hey buddy what happened to you after class," Naruto jeered as Kiba sat down next to Shikamaru. "It was great she walked me to class man, I think I'm in love," Kiba gushed, his eyes practically turning into hearts. "She's your teacher man, and she's like eight years older than you, just give up on that," Shikamaru said sipping on his drink. "Damn I asked for Coke," he shouted suddenly.

"Geez man, it's the same shit, quit whining," Naruto said. "WHAT?! I know you didn't just say what I think you just said man, you've got to be kidding me. Coke and Pepsi are so different man, like you don't even know!" "They're the same thing just manufactured by two different corporations the only difference is the color of the can." "Color of the can?!!! COLOR OF THE CAN!??? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!! First off Coke tastes not only more rich, its more healthy for you, and their advertising campaigns are so much better. You can't go wrong with polar bears and penguins damnit!"

"Your basing two identical drinks on their commercials? You're the one kidding me man, just drink the damn pepsi." "No WAY MAN I'm taking this back, look let's see what everyone else thinks!" "Neji," Shikamaru asked expectantly. "It really doesn't matter Shikamaru." "WHAT, fuck you then how bout you Kiba." "Pepsi man," Kiba replied with a smile. "Lee?," Shikamaru asked with despair. "I have to say Pepsi, sorry Shikamaru." Shikamaru put his head down in defeat, "you win this round Naruto," he said.

"Okay so what are we ordering," Lee asked still not sure what to eat. "Let's get the Super combo, that's six double cheeseburgers, large fries, crispy strips, and dessert for only thiry bucks man! It sells itself," Kiba replied. "I don't want a cheeseburger, I'm cutting back on meat for Hinata," Naruto said still looking over the menu. "You pussy, are you serious," Shikamaru sneered as Naruto eyed the salad bar. "Hey my baby gets what she wants." "If you guys can't decide I'll just pick for you," Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Last time you picked, Lee had raging diarrhea giving him a whole new meaning to the fire of youth." Lee winced as he remembered the incident, where Neji ordered the fiery combo, and ordered extra habanero sauce on his burger. When the waitress brought their burgers, Lee and Neji's burgers somehow got switched, and soon Lee's mouth was on fire. He was fine until an hour later when he went to the restroom and his rear end felt like a nuclear bomb. He couldn't sit for a week without flinching. Even now, he rubbed his buttocks ruefully. "Don't remind me again," he said. "Well why don't we just get the special," Naruto stated. "First smart thing I've heard you say all day," Neji scowled as the waitress approached.

"Ino, you work here," Shimaru asked stunned, as he recognized his former team mate. "Sure do, beats flipping burgers." "You realize your only a step back from that position right?" "Shut up, what are you guys gonna be having today?" The group whispered amongst themselves for a while before deciding on the special of the day which was one cheeseburger or spicy chicken burger, medium fries, and salad. Before Ino left Shikamaru gave her a spank on the ass and winked, she laughed and winked back.

"What was that all about," Kiba smirked as Shikamaru laid back sighing exaggeratingly. "Heh, oh that, let's just say I ordered dessert," he smirked while chewing on his straw. "Aren't you dating Temari," Neji asked with a slight tint of disgust. Lee jumped up and glanced at Shikamaru as he shrugged. "Ehh what's wrong with having more than one blonde?" "Shikamaru how could you," Lee shouted suddenly, standing up and shocking everyone at the table.

"Hey what do you care," Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah man, what Shikamaru does is his business," Kiba added. Lee sat back down embarrassed and replied "well It's just she seems like a nice girl, why would you need to cheat on her?" "Temari just won't put out man, I like her don't get me wrong, I just need a little something something here and there get me?" Lee changed the subject, still appalled by his friend. He had a good girl with him why was he doing this to her? And why did he care so much? She was no Sakura.

"So I heard you popped Ten Ten's cherry man, what's up with that," Kiba asked Neji who was sipping his soda. He spit it out all over Naruto and coughed loudly. "Who told you this," he glared at Kiba. "Uh Naruto did." "HEY LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS MAN!" "Well for your information," Neji muttered. "We've barely been to third base, and I'd rather not talk about what we do." "Haha and you've been going out for six months," Shikamaru laughed. "There's more to relationships than sex," Neji fired back.

"Yeah okay. Naruto knows what I'm talking bout right buddy," Shikamaru laughed as Naruto flashed a thumbs up. "How did you get Hinata to fuck anyway," Kiba asked. Lee wondered about that one himself, she was so innocent he couldn't picture her having sex at all. "Well my little secret man I ain't telling." "Come on man," the guys asked. "Well every night for two weeks I'd gave her a nice massage, and then I'd give her head. At first she didn't want it but on the third day I had her squealing like a pig." "Your sick," Neji spat crossing his arms. "Is Lee the only sensible guy here besides myself?" Kiba laughed and Shikamaru answered for the three perverts. "Pretty much bro."

"Say Lee what's up with you, I haven't heard about you with any girls since last year when you had that brief thing with what's her name," Shikamaru said to the bushy browed ninja. "Well uh, that's cause I haven't been with anyone since Minase," "Are you still a virgin?" Lee looked at each of his friends as they waited for him to answer. "Well there was this one time," he began but Naruto cut him off. "Yes or no dude," he said. "Well uh, No I'm still a virgin," Lee admitted. His friends laughed except for Neji who stayed silent. Ino had come with their order and also laughed. "Oh Lee, I have a party this Friday if you want to come I'll be sure to hook you up with someone," she winked. "I'll see you there Shikamaru," she added before sauntering off to the next table. Shikamaru smiled and dug into his food. "It's okay Lee virginity is something to be treasured," Neji consoled his friend. "Dude it's a new age, it's not like Lee's trying to be abstinent he just can't get laid," Kiba said through a full mouth of fries. Akamaru barked drowsily, awoken by the smell of food. Lee ignored them and munched on his spicy chicken burger.

There was a sudden squeal and the group turned to watch Sasuke step onto a platform and begin his 'announcement.' "Attention Konoha. I have big news, especially to you ladies," he began. The girls screamed and began to blush. "I am finally coming out of the closet, that's right, I'm gay," he said and all the girls immediately froze and it was almost as if the entire place had been hit by some bomb. For a minute the entire restraint was in shock. "I knew it," Naruto shouted. "When I accidentally kissed you on the first day of school, you tried to slip me the tongue!"

The restraint stared at Naruto and he sat back down embarrassed. "You've done it again buddy congrats," Shikamaru laughed. Sasuke left the restraunt leaving all the girls crushed. "Wow that was unexpected," Lee laughed. Sakura turned away from the crowd downtrodden and about to leave the building. "Hey here's your chance Lee, go cheer her up," Neji said nudging his friend with his elbow. "Yeah get your ass over there," Kiba urged and the whole table started to chant LEE LEE LEE! "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M GOING LET ME FINISH MY BURGER!"

Sakura was sitting on the sidewalk throwing rocks in the street. "You okay," Lee asked timidly. Approaching her slowly, he waited until she responded. "I'm fine Lee, I just feel like an idiot is all." Lee sat down next to her and looked out at the sky. "Sure is a beautiful sunset isn't it," he said pointing to the pink sky as the sun dipped below the mountains. She stared at it, smiling a bit. "Thanks Lee, for helping me feel a little better, I should have saw the signs when Sasuke didn't even a bat an eye last summer when Ino flashed him." Lee laughed and the two sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Hey I was wondering Sakura, what you were doing Friday. Maybe you want to go to Ino's party with me," Lee asked, gushing out his words quickly and a little too nervously. There was another awkward silence then Sakura put her hand on Lee's shoulder. "Yes that sounds great," she smiled and stood up. "Pick me up at 7?" Lee simply nodded and stared dumbly straight ahead. When Sakura turned to leave, Lee shout up and began to whoop in happiness. Finally he had a date with Sakura! He couldn't believe it! He went back inside to tell his pals, helped pay for the bill, and went home waiting excitedly for Ino's party. For some strange reason Shikamaru's behavior still nagged him and he pondered if he should tell Temari. Why was she on his mind so often, especially now that he had his chance with Sakura?

**I'm back thanks again to a certain reviewer who really lifted my spirits up and helped me to continue my story. I will update alot sooner now! =] landed varial kick**


	4. Chapter 4

The day had arrived, Lee got ready, put on his best outfit (which was finally not comprising of his jumpsuit) and headed out to pick up Sakura. He felt a sudden wave of nervousness, fought it down, and reached her humble apartment. With a slight knock, he stood back and waited for her to come to the door. As soon as Sakura poked her head through the doorway, Lee shoved a bouquet in her direction. "Oh thank you Lee, their so beautiful!" Lee couldn't resist a smirk and a blush as he replied "not as beautiful as you of course."

Sakura smiled. "Aww thank you, you're so sweet. Well, let's go!" Lee took her hand in his and they began to walk towards Ino's, he could hear the music from halfway across the village.

"Ay Shikamaru you goin to the party," Naruto asked over the phone as he got ready for the night. "Of course man, I need to get laid." "Haha I bet you a loose cannon in bed man if you get what I mean." "That's not what Hinata said last night!" "Hey fuck you man haha." Naruto threw a stylish flannel over his head and put on some cologne. "So what are you gonna wear to the party man," he asked Shikamaru. "Just whatever it's too troublesome to worry about what I'm gonna wear." "Too troublesome? Don't tell me your gonna wear that same outfit you wear every fucking day? Come on man!" "Uh I'm just gonna go in a shirt and jeans, maybe my new Nike's." "That's what I'm talking about man!" Shikamaru laughed as he lazily got off of his bed. "So do you know if Shino's going to bring that crazy shit again?" "What crazy shit?" "That one pill that he brought to that other party, you know the one that had everyone seeing penguins?" "Oh no sorry man let me call him. I'll see you at the party."

Naruto thumbed through his phone book and texted Shino. _'Are you bringing that pill again to Ino's,' _he asked and pressed send. Within moments Naruto's phone vibrated and he opened Shino's message. _'I'm done with that shit man. I'm with the haze now. I'll show you when you get here, later I got business.' _Naruto laughed, Shino was always a shady character, and he was the first to suspect that Shino would delve into the drug world.

He walked out the door and got a text from Hinata. _'Are you going tonight? Please pick me up; oh I don't know what to wear!' _ Naruto smiled and replied. _'Doesn't matter babe you always look good to me =] I'm on my way.' _ With that he headed out to walk with Kiba, then to pick up his girlfriend.

Lee and Sakura were almost there. "Ino's parties are always so much fun," Sakura said while her Inner Sakura screamed about how Sakura could throw a party ten times better. Lee stopped in his tracks as they reached Ino's house, already there was a passed out person on the lawn. The loud tune of 'Pop Champagne' blasted through the air and Lee scratched his head. He never was into these stupid hip hop club songs; he was more of a rock person anyway. Sakura poked the person on the lawn to discover it was Chouji. "You'd think he was a heavyweight," Sakura laughed as they entered the house. "Oh Chouji, he passed out before he even entered the house, it was from the long walk over here," someone told the two.

Sakura took Lee's hand and led him to the dance floor. The room was filled with horny teenagers grinding and drinking beer, several were smoking reefer in the corners. Shino hadn't arrived yet so the party hadn't completely blasted off. The DJ of all people was Kakashi surprisingly, and he was completely wrapped up in the music. "I'm not much of a dancer," Lee admitted as Sakura took them to the center of the dance floor. "That's okay just follow my lead," she said and she took Lee's arms and wrapped them around herself. She guided his hands downwards towards her ass and let them rest there as she smoothly grinded against his groin. Lee soon followed the beat of the music as he slowly pumped against Sakura's firm backside and couldn't help but feel aroused.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata arrived soon and joined the party. Ino was already drunk and when she saw Shikamaru she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I've been waiting for you Shikamaru! Where were you, I was gonna start without you," she whispered loudly. Shikamaru cringed at her intoxicated breath but he led her upstairs to the bedroom. "Already geez, haha," Kiba laughed and grabbed a drink. He was scanning the crowd for girls. "Sorry Kiba Anko got an invitation but I doubt she would come to some stupid teenager's party," Naruto laughed as Kiba sat down in disappointment.

"Don't let me hold you guys up, go join Lee on the dance floor." "Wow he's looking good out there, I didn't know he could dance," Hinata exclaimed. "Lee I thought you couldn't dance," Sakura said as she watched in amazement as Lee spun on his hands and twirled into a back flip. "Oh this, its simple taijutsu training," Lee responded as he continued. "Let's go sit down," she told him and Lee followed her to the couch. Shino arrived soon, and several people cheered as he really got the party 'started.' "Thanks for taking me," Sakura told Lee, taking his hand. "Oh it wasn't a problem really, anytime." "You've always been so nice to me; I never got to thank you for saving my life did I?" Sakura leaned her head forward, and Lee excitedly puckered his lips. This was it; he was finally going to kiss his dream girl.

Lee opened his eyes in surprise as Sakura turned her head and kissed his cheek. "You're a good friend," she smiled. "Friend," Lee asked in a daze. "Yeah, what did you think? Oh….you didn't think I- oh my god Lee I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea!" The two sat in an awkward silence. "I just don't see you that way Lee, I'm sorry we'll always be friends nothing more," she told him. Lee averted her eyes and looked at the floor. Wow what a low blow, of course maybe he was being selfish. Maybe he was being stupid and ignorant, but he thought it was a little ridiculous after all of this that she would still think like this. "But the way you were dancing with me," he persisted. "Oh all the girls dance like that it's just for fun." "Oh." Lee looked away in disappointment and couldn't help but feel crestfallen.

"I'll catch you later Sakura." "Lee come back, I'm sorry," Sakura called after him as he walked away. Lee sat down with Kiba across the room. "What happened bro," he asked. "It's nothing." "Tell me." "It's just Sakura after all that she still thinks of me as only a friend; she really got my hopes up for nothing." "Dude if that girl can't see what a great guy you could be to her, then that's her problem. There's a million other fish in the see, you need to move on." Lee looked at his friend with amazement; of all people Kiba would endow such wisdom upon him? "Thanks Kiba, I didn't think you could be so well, helpful in this area." "Haha, it's nothing man; besides Sakura's flat chested." What a way to ruin the moment Lee thought and laughed, maybe it was time he just had a little fun.

"Hey look it's the Sand siblings," Kiba pointed out. "I thought they weren't invited so Temari wouldn't find out about Shikamaru and Ino," Lee said. "This is going to be one hell of a night," Kiba smirked as Gaara and Kankuro parted the crowd apart to get Temari through.

Shikamaru couldn't help himself. Sure, he liked Temari a lot, he did, and she matched his wit and balanced out his lazy attitude. She was a great girlfriend, but he needed a lover once in a while. And damn Ino filled that spot perfectly. Although she was loud and conceited, Shikamaru knew she could be caring and intelligent when she wanted to. Right now all he cared about was that she wouldn't stop. He had her on top this time, she had insisted, and it was worth the small argument. She was slowly riding him, rocking his member back and forth sensually as he put his hands on her ass.

"Damn babe that feels so good," he said through clenched teeth as she picked up speed. "I'm glad you like it," she laughed drunkenly and began to moan loudly. Shikamaru laid back and closed his eyes; he could feel it already he was going to-BAM! The door opened loudly and Temari entered the room furiously. Shikamaru didn't even have time to throw Ino off of him; they just stared blankly at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "You bastard, I didn't want to believe the rumors," Temari shrieked and slapped Shikamaru in the face before leaving the room. "Temari wait up," he called after her, holding the blanket around his waist and chasing after her. Ino lay drunkenly in the bed and shortly dozed off.

"Temari, please I can explain!" "Explain what asshole, I trusted you, I knew you couldn't trust any boy," Temari shouted, her eyes welling up with tears. "Just stay away from me." Shikamaru tried to grab her hand, but she tore from his hold and stormed off, leaving him to stare after her.

"Whoa I wonder what happened," Kiba said as he saw Temari leaving the house. "I'm gonna go talk to her," Lee said standing up. "Hey just chill man." "Sorry man I can't just sit here and watch you get wasted," Lee smiled. He pushed his way through the dancing teenagers to get outside.

When he finally gout out he saw Temari, her head slumped down towards her knees and the sound of her softly sobbing. Lee stood back waiting for her to notice him. When she didn't turn around to acknowledge him he coughed softly and waited for her to turn around. "Hey," he said gently. "Hey," she said, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "I didn't want anyone to see me like this," she said trying to hold back the tears again. Lee took a seat next to her. "It's okay to cry Temari, I'm here if you need me," he told her. "Thank you, why are you being so nice to me," she asked, slowly gaining her composure. "I don't like to see girls cry, especially a pretty one like you." Lee blushed, and looked her in the eye. "Oh, you really think I'm pretty," she asked. "Yes especially your eyes," Lee told her and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Now smile even if you have to fake it, I mean check out the stars." Temari looked at the sky and her blue eyes brightened to a shining sapphire. She smiled and Lee felt his heart skip a beat. "Thanks dork, you really make me feel special even though I've barely met you," she laughed and headed back inside. "Where you going," Lee asked. "I'm going to go cheer up some more with a couple of drinks," she laughed and opened the door. Lee smiled and looked back at the stars, how could Shikamaru cheat on such a wonderful girl. If she was his, he'd never leave her side, and he'd always let her know she was the one and only girl for him. He'd protect her with his life. Wait was he saying? He shut his eyes and rid his mind of such thoughts, being a nice guy got you nowhere. He was always just going to be the best friend.

Hours later, the party was winding down, and several teens were either wasted, high, or both. The only ones dancing were drunkenly swaying mindlessly and even Kakashi had passed out on his turntables. Lee had exited the restroom upstairs, when someone had put a finger to his lips and dragged him into one of the bedrooms. With a tantalizing touch, she traced her fingers around his chest and down to his waist. "Temari," Lee said as the blonde held him close. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing," she slurred with a laugh. "Please, what about Shikamaru, we can't do this." "For once quit bein a nice guy and be a man, and just kiss me damnit," she told him as she pressed her lips against his.

Lee pushed her away and sat her on the bed. "You're drunk." "So what everyone's drunk, just go with it," she said, trying to kiss him again. "I can't do this, not like this." "Please," she begged giving him a peck on the neck seductively. "Temari lay down, you're really wasted." "No I'm not!" Right after she said that she vomited into a trash can nearby. She started to sob again. "How could he do this to me? Why can't I ever find a guy who appreciates me and I can trust. Men are weak you can never trust them, they're all liars!" Lee listened to her rant for a couple of more minutes before she got sleepy, and he tucked her in. "Good night," he said as she began to drift off.

"Wait," she said as he turned to leave. "Stay the night," she pleaded grabbing his hand. "Just stay with me, I feel more comfortable with you here," she said and looked him in the eye. "Alright, just go to bed," Lee said and he sat down next to her keeping her company. After she had completely dozed off, he lay down on the floor and thought about all that had happened. He looked at Temari, who looked like an angel in her sleep. A tear slipped out of her eye slowly, and Lee sat up. "Don't cry," he whispered and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I hate it when you cry." He softly kissed her lips and went to sleep on the floor.

**Well i'm back everybody =] officially!! I'm going to try to update every other day, if not everyday, i am busy and have a life ya know! Well please review and spread the word i really hate getting no feedback even if it's negative!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lee slowly awoke, his head ringing, and his body sore. He massaged his temple and sat up as the sun's rays blinded him. Then the realization of where he was and what had occurred last night came to him in a sudden flash. He turned his head quickly to see the bed was empty and that no one was around. Lee stood up and ventured outside to see what was going on.

The hallway was littered with beer cans and the occasional teenager. Ino was lucky her parents wouldn't be home for the weekend, too bad she had to clean up the mess. Lee had a feeling Temari had probably already left, he sighed and headed home, he needed a proper nap. He almost laughed aloud as he saw Kakashi still passed out on the turntables with Kiba and Akamaru on the floor beneath. Lee opened the door and stared outside. It was a beautiful day, and he was going to spend it sleeping all day.

"Welcome back students, let's forgot what happened on Friday, shall we," Kakashi told the class as he began to write on the board. "Well today we're going to be watching a film; it's one of my favorites. Just don't tell the staff, or I'll get in trouble." The students loved Kakashi's class, it was so laidback and fun, and only Kakashi would show the film version of Make Out Paradise to high school students. "You kids are old enough and mature enough to handle some of the more 'explicit' scenes right? Well it doesn't matter because I'm not fast forwarding anything."

Lee noticed Temari was absent, so he felt a little disappointed. He was looking forward to see her today, despite the awkward moments they shared at the party. Halfway through the movie he heard a soft knock from outside. He turned around to see Temari smiling at him from outside the window of the class. Lee waved, and turned to look at Kakashi, who not surprisingly was sleeping. Temari held up a piece of paper to the window and smiled wider.

It read: MEET ME OUTSIDE. Lee tried to tell her he couldn't but she kept beckoning for him to come, and he submitted. "Um, can I go to the restroom," he asked Kakashi who was currently blowing snot bubbles. "Sure take the hall pass," he murmured drowsily. Lee grabbed the pass and rushed outside the class and headed down the hall at a run. "Where are you going," someone called him as he was sprinting towards the doors.

Lee turned to meet Sai, the hall monitor who took his pathetic duty way too seriously. "Uh my teacher wanted me to send a message to the janitor outside." "I can send it for you, give it here." "No he told me to do it." "Give it here." Lee could see there was going to be no easy way out of this one, so he did what any sensible person what have done. He shoved Sai into an open locker, knocked him out, and locked the door. Wow the usually mild mannered Lee was really on a wild streak today. He finally opened the large double doors and headed out to meet Temari excitedly.

"Temari," he said searching for the blonde kunouichi. "Over here," she called and Lee saw her sitting in a tree. "Why aren't you in class today," he asked, scrambling up the tree to join her. "Didn't feel like it, let's go do something fun." "Fun?" "Yeah, fun. Just follow me okay?" Under different circumstances Lee would have said no but he couldn't say no to those sapphire blue eyes. He took her hand and they ran off to some unknown destination.

***

"So what exactly is this place," Lee asked as they came to a stop. "This is where I come to cool my head down when I've had stressful day," Temari told him. Lee eyes shined brightly. "It's beautiful." They were at some lake, and the grass was so green, it was almost surreal. The sun shone so beautifully on the lake, that Lee could feel the fire of youth coursing through him. Its rays reflected on the turquoise colored waters and birds flew softly through the field. "So why are you showing me this?" "I've never brought anyone here; it's been my special place since as long as I remember. But I'm ready to share it with someone." "Share it with someone?" Temari laughed and grabbed Lee's hands, bringing him closer. "I really like you Lee, your so nice to me, I've never met a boy like you. You're just something else." Lee blushed furiously, and he began to sweat a little, was this for real? "I like you too," he stammered back gulping loudly.

Temari laughed and blushed a little herself. "You're so cute when you do that," she told him. Lee looked at her and felt his heart starting to beat faster and faster, how he wanted to kiss those lips, to hold her in his arms and have her for himself. At that moment he was completely oblivious to his surroundings, it was just him and Temari. Everything was blurry; all he could see was her beautiful eyes burning into his brown, and her soft hands in his. She was perfection, and he didn't deserve her. But he wanted her so badly all, no he needed her. Each second seemed to last for an eternity, and he closed his eyes and kissed her.

He told her in that kiss everything he had bottled up deep in his heart. The passion he had harbored for so long, the wanting, the needing it all was sent through his lips and into hers. He kissed her for what seemed like forever, and even forever seemed like not enough time. When they finally parted lips Lee felt a little nervous and self conscious about what he had done. "I'm sorry I know you just had a rough break up with Shikamaru, I shouldn't have done that, I apologize!" Temari smiled and simply told him "shut up and kiss me again."

He spent the whole day with her and eventually it started to rain so they went into his small apartment. "Nice place you got here," she said surveying the nearly empty room. There was lots of weight training equipment, and not much else except for a large bed. Lee sat her down on his bed and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. "Better," he asked as she sat contentedly on the mattress.

Although he had now officially kissed Temari, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. And he still didn't feel completely comfortable yet so he told her he'd sleep on the couch. "Nonsense," she told him. "Temari I insist." "Lee you need to live a little," she said getting up from the bed and pushing him against the wall. She kissed him lightly, nibbling on his bottom lip. "But what about Shikamaru," he protested. Temari pressed her lips against his once more, this time her tongue sliding into his mouth, and Lee knew he couldn't fight her off any longer. Oh God how he wanted her. He was done resisting her, his tongue wrestled hers and they dove in an out of each other's mouths.

**LEMON!**

He broke the kiss only to remove his shirt and stare her in the eye. "Are you sure you want to do this," he asked her. "Yes," she told him already starting to unbutton her dress. Lee felt himself already getting hard even before she removed her top. Her body was even more beautiful than he managed. Her perky breasts had to be at least in the D range, he guessed. A skill he learned from Kiba he mused. And her ass was firm and round, he just couldn't wait anymore, he had to have her. Lee stripped off his bottoms in a quick flash and his lips came crashing down on hers. Their tongues wrestling, fingers exploring each other's bodies. He covered her neck in warm kisses, trailing down to her soft breasts, and he softly licked them making her moan. His tongue moved in a slow circle, and with his other hand he reached into her underwear exploring her womanhood.

It was so soft and warm, and he was getting more aroused by the moment. Oh how badly he had he wanted this. Temari started to moan louder as he fingered her slowly, and he couldn't help but notice how wet she was already. "Are you a virgin," he asked. "Yes," she told him, her face red from the pleasure. "Me too," he admitted as he took her to bed. As much as he loved exploring her body, it was time for him to enter her. And his member was already hard as a rock; he felt it was going to burst.

He just couldn't take it anymore. "Are you ready," he asked as he slowly lay on top of her, his penis positioned at her entrance. She nodded, and Lee slowly entered her, being extra careful. Temari was a tough girl she didn't scream once as he ruptured her virginity, she simply made a soft cry of pain. "I'm sorry," he told her as he went in deeper. Slowly he pushed in and out of her, enjoying the ecstatic feeling of his penis in her vagina. Their bodies were merged together, two humans joined as one in the ultimate act of love. He weaved in and out slowly, stopping only when the pain became too much to bear for Temari.

"Faster," she said through gritted teeth. Lee obliged, thrusting with more speed inside her feeling her juices all around him, the warmth urging him on. They moaned together, her arms holding onto his toned his back; and he held onto her thighs for support as he kept thrusting and thrusting. The final moment was coming, he could already feel it. "Temari I'm coming," he told her through the ecstasy. "Come inside me," she told him moaning loudly. They came at the same time, and both lay on the bed exhausted. He held her close, snuggling his face up to hers, his arm around her stomach.

"I love you," he told her kissing her deeply. "I love you too," she told him smiling. "Did you think it was good," he asked a little nervously. "Better than I thought it was going to be," she laughed. He felt so happy at that moment, he had been looking for love in the wrong place, and he had finally found her. He never wanted to leave her side; he smelled her beautiful blonde hair, which had come undone during their love making. And he held onto that moment, burning into his mind, he would never forget it.

Soon they drifted to sleep together and Lee couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

**So obviously i deleted my prologue and moved the lemon scene to this chapter, i think my mistake was maybe rushing to this scene and relationship a little early. But we'll see what happens? I was inspired a bit by my first time in this story, and the music of John Mayer, Aerosmith, and Hinder. (lips of an angel would be the theme of the whole love making scene if i had it my way) Drama coming up next chapter! please review and spread the word, this story is not me completely serious i know the writing could be better and i could do better, this is just for fun so cut me a little slack ay ese? well later bitches**


	6. Chapter 6

_He was running. He could hear her screaming, and still he ran. Where was she? Was she okay? Her scream was burning into his veins, each blood curdling shriek calling him closer. He could feel blood in his mouth, the coppery taste filling his throat, and he kept running in the dark with no clear destination in mind. Where was he? She screams again, and he feels helpless, he can't find his way through the dark. Now her screams are fading and this scares him even more. "TEMARI," he screams desperately through the dark. Nothing, just a fading scream, and soon he fades away into the darkness as well._

Lee awoke in a cold sweat panting and clutching his chest. He looked around, everything seemed normal, and he relaxed. Finally he looked to his right and he saw her. He remembered what had happened last night and he smiled. She was shivering a little, and he covered her, holding her close. She looked like an angel in her sleep, and he swore he would protect her until the day he died. She was his angel, and he was sure she could handle herself, but he swore not to leave her side.

It was still dark out, so he just relaxed and tried to sort out his weird dream. What did it mean? Temari stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. "Lee, are you alright," she asked and turned to him slowly, putting her arm around his waist. "I'm more than fine," he told her, kissing her softly on the lips. "What time is it," she asked removing the covers. "I'm not sure, I'll go check."

"Ok." Lee threw on his boxers and strode over to the alarm clock by his desk. It read four o'clock. "What time did we go to bed," he asked as Temari was putting on her panties. "You mean before after the sex," she joked. "You know what I mean."

"Uhh, I think it was around seven." "Oh." "Well what day is it?" "I think its Sunday." "Your calendar says it's Monday."

"Monday? That means we have to go to school in three hours." "So what?" "Well I'm not ready to show everyone we're together yet."

"What do you mean? Are you ashamed of us?"

"No, it's just well; I'm still worried about Shikamaru."

"Don't worry about him, I'll handle it."

"It's just he's one of my best friends and I can't but feel I betrayed him a little."

Temari saw how serious Lee was and she walked over to him and kissed him. "It's going to be okay Lee, besides he's got Ino member?" Lee hugged her around her waist and breathed in her warm flowery scent. "Alright, I better shower." "Ladies first," she scolded mockingly. "But Temari, I smell," he complained. "We'll go together," she winked and grabbed his hand guiding him to the bathroom. Lee blushed and locked the door.

"You wanna go out for breakfast," Lee asked while checking out the refrigerator. It was empty, except for a moldy orange. "Looks like we don't have a choice," Temari smirked as she braided her hair. "Let's go to that place down the street, I hear they serve some great curry with rice." "Lee, curry for breakfast? We're getting real breakfast, now get dressed and let's go." Lee smiled and threw on his outfit and went to check on Temari.

"How do I look," she asked doing a little spin for him. "Beautiful," he said flashing his nice guy pose. He took her hand and they left the apartment together.

"It smells like someone we know just got laid," Kiba laughed as he walked Akamaru around the block. "Smells like Lee too, I wonder who it could be. Let's go grab some grub I'm starving."

Kiba opened the door to the little breakfast café and almost collapsed at what he saw. Lee and Temari were sitting at a booth catching the early bird special, now normally this would have barely fazed him. But they were holding hands and laughing like, like, well a couple. And the way they looked in each other's eyes, it was like they were completely enamored with each other. What the hell did Kiba miss? "Table for one," a waitress asked as Kiba stood staring at the couple.

"Uh, I'm a friend of those two sitting over there," he told her and she nodded handing him a menu. Kiba slowly sauntered over so they wouldn't notice him right away.

"Are you going to finish that," Lee asked as Temari daintily picked at her last bit of French Toast.. "Calm down you pig, I'm getting to it." Lee eyed the food as she slowly picked at it and waited until she announced that she was full. "Okay I'm done with it, you want me to feed you or what," she teased. Lee laughed. "Come on sweetie I can't feed myself." Temari laughed and slowly fed him the French Toast. "Mmm, delicious," he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"That was so cute," a voice interjected as they laughed together. Lee almost jumped out of his spine when he saw Kiba standing in front of their booth. "Wahhhh! Kiba!! What are you doing here?!" "I always take Akamaru out for a walk and grab some grub here every morning."

"Oh yeah I forgot." "So you going to introduce me to your girlfriend here or what," Kiba sneered. "Oh yes, uh Temari this is Kiba. Kiba, Temari." They shook hands and Kiba sat down across from them. "I believe we've already met, man Shikamaru's gonna shit his pants when he sees this," Kiba laughed. Lee gulped and looked down at the floor. "Hey don't worry about it bro, he'll get over it he's just gonna be a little shocked to see Temari has moved on so quickly. Fuck he thought she was gonna be all over his nuts today at school."

Temari frowned. "I'm right here ya know!" "Oh yeah I know, that's just how I talk double D's." "DOUBLE D'S? YOU LITTLE PERVERT! LEE WHAT'S THIS GUY'S PROBLEM?!" Lee laughed as they squabbled back and forth. "Keep your lady on her leash man," Kiba joked, laughing as Temari crossed her arms in fury. Lee put his arm around her, hugging her closer to him. "I'm sorry, that's just how Kiba is, I couldn't change him if I tried."

"Well, all my bullshit aside, I wanna tell you guys congratulations. I mean I would have never guessed about you two hooking up, and once you get used to it, you guys make a great couple," Kiba told the two sincerely. Temari looked up at Lee and he looked at her and they smiled back at Kiba. "Thank you," she said, laying her head on Lee's shoulder. He put his head on top of hers, hugging her tighter. "Well I'm gonna jet, before I get sick from the sight of you two lovebirds," Kiba said and headed out the restraunt.

"He's a nice guy once you get to know him," Lee told Temari. "And once you get past his perverted ways," she added. "I forgot to ask, what lunch do you have?" "I have second, meet me at the bleachers okay babe?" "Alright," Lee said, kissing her. "We better get going," she laughed as he kept kissing her. "I don't want to leave," he said, each kiss getting more passionate and deep. She let their tongues play in each other's mouths a while longer before breaking the kiss. "Come on, let's go Romeo," she said dragging him outside.

When the couple got to school, the bell had just rung so all the students were heading inside. "Well we just missed the paparazzi," Temari said holding Lee's hand tightly. "I'm a little nervous, what will they say," he told her as they headed slowly inside. "It doesn't matter," she said, kissing him. They reluctantly let each other's hands go and walked into first period, everyone's eyes on them. Kakashi wasn't there, and Iruka was subbing for him. Apparently, the news had spread already for all eyes were on the couple as they sat in their desks. There was loud whispering between the class before Tenten asked the big question.

"So you and Temari are together now?" "Uh," Lee simply said feeling a bit embarrassed. Temari answered for the two. "Yes," she said, planting Lee a big fat kiss on the lips. The class broke into excited murmur, and Tenten was the first to congratulate them. After everyone was done congratulating them, Iruka patiently waited for quietness. "Well Lee, Temari, I could care less if your dating or not! It's time for class everybody so pay attention!" The class sighed and waited as Iruka pulled up a slide of notes. "Write these down, and put your pencil down when your finished," he said sitting at Kakashi's desk.

While in the middle of his note taking, Lee noticed Shikamaru glaring at him. He threw a paper ball at Lee which **READ ME. **Lee opened it and slowly read the message inside. It read _meet me outside at snack, we need to talk. _Lee looked back at Shikamaru, who simply turned away and continued taking the notes.

The bell had just rung and Lee and Temari had to part ways for second period. They kissed passionately in the hallway for a long moment, neither wanting to break the kiss. Finally Lee pulled away. "The bell's going to ring in two minutes, and Anko will kill me if I'm late," Lee told her sadly. "Alright, I'll see you at snack right?" "No, I have to do something, I'm sorry." "That's alright babe I'll see you at lunch then." "Okay."

Lee gave her one last kiss, and couldn't help but feel sad when her hand slipped away from his and she walked away. Already he missed her warm hand on his, and the smell of her hair, and… oh God he was never going to make it in second period.

"So Lee, I heard what happened man, let's get some details," Naruto smirked as he, Kiba, and Lee walked through the Forest of Death. They were supposed to be gathering a certain type of root, and bring it back before the bell rung. "Yeah buddy, was she great in the sack or what," Kiba asked, elbowing his friend playfully. "Well it was both our first times," he admitted scanning through a bush for the root.

"So was it good for her at least," Naruto asked poking a strange bug with a stick. The little bug started to make a funny noise and Naruto flicked it away. "I'm not sure, I think so. I mean we both enjoyed it I think." Kiba laughed. "Well how long did you last, tell me it was more than a minute." "I didn't really keep track of time but it felt like a long time." "So five minutes," Kiba joked as he searched the ground for the root.

"Guys," Naruto softly whispered. "I'm sure it was longer than that," Lee said. "Don't flatter yourself buddy it was your first time." "No I'm sure it must have been at least fifteen."

"Guys." "Come on Lee we don't count fore play." "Well ten then?" "Fine ten, not bad for a first timer." "GUYS," Naruto shouted loudly this time. "WHAT," the two shouted back at the blonde. They gaped with their mouths open immediately as they saw a large beetle with Naruto in its pincers. "I think I killed its baby," Naruto said, squealing as the beetle tightened its grip. "Hold on we'll get you out," Kiba told him. "Just stay still," Lee tried to assure him.

Kiba slowly approached the bug, trying not to startle it with any sudden movements. He got very close, when he tripped, his sharp nails slashing the bug across its great head. It screeched, letting Naruto go, but going into a rage. "RUN," Naruto shouted as a great horn extended from its head. The three ran for their lives as the beetle chased after them, its feet pounding after them. Anko was sitting by a pond to the right when she noticed the uproar.

"What the hell's going on," she shouted as the three passed her. She turned to see the beetle's great horn bearing down upon her, and she held up her hands to her face, in split seconds it would be upon her. She couldn't react fast enough to perform a jutsu. Kiba turned around, and dove in front of Anko to guard her from the beetle. Anko had closed her eyes and when she opened them, she saw Kiba in a bloody heap on the ground.

Anko felt furios, she took out her rage on the massive creature standing in front of her. "Phoenix Flame Jutsu," she said, making the hand signs and roasting the beast alive.

"You idiot, why'd you do it," she screamed, holding Kiba's head onto her lap. The beetle was now a smoking heap of meat, charring away in front of them. Kiba only smiled and said "I can't let my baby get hurt." She didn't even scold him on how he was her teacher, and how he was such a pervert, or how he should shut up and never call her that again or she'd rip out his throat. Instead she did something that surprised her even more than Kiba. Before she knew what had happened, she had brushed her lips against Kiba's and kissed him.

She blushed furiously and pushed the wounded student off her lap. "Owch, way to treat your lover after that passionate kiss," Lee complained as he rubbed his head. Anko put her hands on her face and held down the sick feelings she was getting for this kid. This was ridiculous, he was six years younger than her, she was fresh out of college, and she shouldn't have feelings for such a pervert, let alone a student. Yet she knew there was more to Kiba than met the eye, he could be sweet and protective, and most of all passionate about what he cared for. Although she had only known him for five weeks she felt close to him all of the sudden like she'd known him for a lifetime.

She choked this sudden rush of feelings down, and picked Kiba up. "I'm taking you to the medics," she said putting back on her intimidating persona. "That's not gonna work with me anymore babe, I believe you just kissed me." Anko dropped him on the ground with frustration. Kiba complained loudly, as she tried to regain her composure. He sure knew how to make her uncomfortable.

"I wonder what happened to Kiba," Lee asked as he and Naruto sat with the other students panting. All of them sat waiting for the teacher and student to make their appearance. A medic team arrived suddenly and soon Kiba appeared on a gurney. Naruto and Lee rushed to Kiba's side. "Are you okay man, what happened," Naruto asked. "Yeah you look terrible," Lee added. "I'm in love," is all Kiba said as they carried him away to the infirmary.

A troubled looking Anko stepped out from the forest, her hand covering her face. The students could tell she was blushing. "Class dismissed," was all she said still standing there covering her face. "But the bell doesn't ring for another ten minutes," Chouji protested. "I SAID CLASS DISMISSED FAT BOY," Anko shouted, her hand flying away from her face, and the full extent of her blush reveled.

The students ran out to the quad starting snack early with no more complaints. Lee headed to classroom number S217 to maybe catch Temari before he faced Shikamaru. Lee's heart started to beat furiously as he saw his love sitting outside the class. He ran to her, smiling widely. She looked up and her eyes shined brightly when she noticed him. He didn't even ask why she had been kicked out of class, he just felt lucky that he had caught her before he went to snack. They collapsed into each other's arms, kissing and hugging each other tightly.

"I missed you," he said not wanting to let go. "I missed you too," she said, kissing his neck. They sat talking for a while outside the class until the bell rung. Lee helped her up and kissed her goodbye. "I'll see you at lunch angel." "Alright," she called after him as he walked off. Lee's heart suddenly stopped as he stepped out to the quad and bumped into Shikamaru.

"Let's go now," Shikamaru shouted, grabbing Lee and leading him to a more secluded area. "What the fuck is your problem, I thought we were best friends," Shimaru shouted shoving Lee. A few students noticed the two and watched hoping for a fight. "We are Shikamaru. But you cheated on her, you have no right to justify what you did." "Ino was just a booty call, I really liked Temari asshole. How could you do this to me?" "How could you do this to her? I'm sorry Shikamaru but I love her and I'm not going to stop our relationship because you let her go."

Shikamaru looked away and clenched his fists. He sighed. "Your right, it's just you never go with a friend's ex man you know that." "Shikamaru you slept with Minase, I heard about it." "You heard about that!?" "Yes, and I forgave you for that a long time ago, can't you just let me and Temari be? Besides you have Ino."

Shikamaru shrugged and looked at the ground. "Oh alright, but look man, it's gonna take some getting used to. Give me some time, alright? I better tell Ino she's my main squeeze now." "Friends," Lee asked putting his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Best friends," Shikamaru smiled, putting his hand on Lee's shoulder. "Alright I'll catch you later man, go be with your lady." Lee laughed and waved goodbye, and he went to go look for Temari. He hadn't expected that to be so easy.

**valentine's day coming up =] can't wait!! taking my girl out to johnny carino's and to catch friday the 13th.....and some afternoon delight ;] jk haha or am I?**

**well review and please spread the word! need feedback!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Lee found her sitting by a tree hanging out with Hinata. They were talking excitingly amongst each other, Temari blushing slightly. "So he was that good, are you sure it was his first time," Lee heard Hinata say. "Oh God, girl you don't even know how wet I was," Temari giggled her blush turning redder. Lee coughed loudly. The two girls looked at him stunned. "Oh hey babe," she said turning to him and giving him a hug. "Hey, I was wondering where you were." "I thought you had something to do." "I just did it."

Hinata sat silently and smiled when Naruto approached smiling his signature grin. "Oh hey Lee, we were just talking about you buddy," he said a cup of instant ramen in his hand. "Oh really," Lee asked looking at Temari who laughed. She sat on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her relaxing with his friends. "Well how did Shikamaru take it," Hinata asked Lee. "How did you know I was talking to him," Lee asked. "Everyone could see you guys," Naruto said pointing to where Lee had previously been standing with Shikamaru.

Lee slapped a hand to his forehead, how could he forget everyone could see them no matter where they went in the quad. "He'll get over it; we're still friends which is all that matters." Temari smiled at Lee, "see I told you, it was going to be fine." Lee couldn't help but feel a bit aroused as he put his hands on Temari's warm thighs. Oh God, he just felt like making love to her again. He kissed her, his tongue curling around her lips, and she nibbled on his bottom lip. Naruto and Hinata turned away. "Get a room you two," a voice said. Lee looked up to see Temari's brother, Gaara. "Hey bro, this is my boyfriend, I believe you've met." "Yeah I member kicking his ass back in middle school," Gaara smirked. Lee didn't let Gaara get to him, he was just a bit upset seeing his sister with someone from Konoha probably. He shook Gaara's hand and told him "sorry were kinda busy, can we talk to you later?" With that Lee, buried his tongue in Temari's mouth until Gaara left in disgust.

Lee reluctantly broke the kiss, Temari blushing brightly and placing her head in Lee's arms. Naruto laughed. "Smooth move, Lee." Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips softly and told her he'd walk her to class. She simply nodded and took his hand. The bell rung, and the four parted ways to get to their classes.

The day passed by uneventfully, with Lee thinking of Temari the entire time, the most exciting class was P.E. right before lunch. Gai Sensei wanted to talk to his former protégé. "Lee, I hear you've become a man." "How'd you hear about that," Lee asked a bit horrified. "It's alright Lee, I can sense it. I hope I get to meet this girl soon, now go have a youthful day." Gai and Lee flashed each other the nice guy pose, and Lee headed to lunch. Gai was like a father to him, so maybe he should introduce Temari to him. Over dinner perhaps, right now alls he cared about was getting to her, he missed her already.

"Hey man you want some bud," Shino asked Lee as Lee walked past him. "No thanks I gotta run." "How bout some X for you and your lady, it'll keep you up all night." "X?"

"Yeah X."

"What's That?"

"It's a little pill you take, that shit will have you feelin her like nothing else can man, especially if you got some great music on. Just try it on the house."

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah man, just don't take it during school, last time Kiba took that shit he was humping his desk in fifth period like a sick animal."

"Thanks Shino, I'll catch you later."

"Tell your friends."

Lee took the pill and put it in his pocket, unsure of he was going to use it or not. Shino had reminded him about Kiba however, and he made sure to make a mental note to see his friend. "Hey Lee, Shikamaru said to tell you we're going to hang out by the burger shack again today," Neji told Lee as he saw him in the hallway. "Oh okay, have you seen Temari?"

"She got called up by the office."

"The office, why?"

"I don't know, just wait and see."

"Alright, see you afterschool."

"Later."

Lee decided to go visit Kiba now. He bought a quick lunch at the cafeteria, comprising of what appeared to be some mutated form of a pizza, apple slices, a popsicle, and orange juice. He walked up to the infirmary and was surprised to see Anko step out of the tent. "Who are you vistiting Anko Sensei," Lee asked curiously. "Huh? Oh no one, uhh MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS," she said awkwardly and walked away. Lee stepped into the infirmary tent and walked up to the receptionist. "Can I help you?" "Yes, I'm here to see Inuzuka Kiba." "Alright one moment please, oh and fill this sign in sheet out for me." Lee grabbed the clipboard the receptionist handed him and scribbled his name, the time, and the patient he was visiting. He couldn't help but notice Anko's name above his and how she had just visited Kiba as well.

He gave the receptionist the clipboard and she motioned for him to enter, and told him room number 7. Lee walked through the tent until he reached room 7, and he entered through the curtain like door. "Hey buddy," Kiba wheezed, clutching his chest. "You look awful," Lee told Kiba as he inspected his friend. Kiba had a large bandage wrapped around his chest, and there was a lot of blood. The horn had just missed his vitals but had broken some of his ribs. There was lots of signs written on the bandages to speed the healing process.

"They say maybe Tsunade's gonna come patch me up man, I can't wait to see that rack." Lee couldn't help but smile at his friend. Even when he was close to death he was still quite the joker and pervert. "So what happened exactly, we didn't get to see." "Well the thing was comin for Anko, so I made like Superman and saved the day." "More like made like Steve-O and made himself a jackass." Kiba laughed. "Shut up, I got a kiss out of it!" "A kiss? From who, Akamaru?" Kiba playfully socked Lee on the shoulder. "No you moron, from Anko, on the lips too." Lee raised his brow, and looked at his friend to see if he was lying. When he saw how sincere he was being he had to ask.

"Your kidding right?" Akamaru crawled out from beside Kiba and barked as if to back up Kiba's story. "See, Akamaru was there. Look man I'm serious she just came in to talk to me," Kiba winked. "About what?" "About how there is some unusual tension between us and she wants to get rid of it, so for me to come to her place afterschool." "Seriously?" "Dude I would lie about any other chick I swear, but Anko she's my number one, I would never lie about her."

Lee looked Kiba in the eye and laughed, wow it was like Kiba's sick dreams come true. "Wow well I guess congratulations man." "I just feel like I don't know a little disappointed." "Why, you get to have sex with the woman of your dreams." "Make love, Lee, make love. And I don't just want sex with her that's why she's my number one."

"Kiba she's six years older than you, and a teacher there's no way that would work." "So, my dad's ten years older than my mom!" "You got a point there. But I'm sure Anko doesn't want a relationship, especially with a student. I mean look at her, she looks like she works as a stripper after school." "Don't ever talk about my baby like that!"

Lee shrugged and finished the last of his lunch. "Do what you want man, I'm gonna go bell's gonna ring soon. When your done with Anko, if you get to it, meet us at the burger shack." "Alright see you later man." When Lee reached the quad he finally saw Temari. "What's wrong beautiful," he said as he noticed the sadness in Temari's eyes. "I'm getting transferred to Suna High," she said and Lee felt his heart drop.

Kiba felt on top of the world, Tsunade had fixed him right up. And he had gotten a good look at her cleavage the whole time. Maybe even a little nipple, if he hadn't made it so obvious that he was taking a picture maybe he wouldn't have a headache from the beating she gave him. But other than minor aches and pains, he was floating on cloud nine. He was just fucking jubilant. It was like Christmas morning he mused, and man oh man he couldn't wait to open his present. He almost ran to the address Anko had given him earlier. For a moment he thought he was skipping in joy.

Even though he was extremely happy he felt he had to tell Anko something. He knocked at the door and heard no reply. Giving the door a slight push, he realized it was open. He walked inside and called Anko but got no reply. He turned into what looked liked a living room and entered the hallway. There was a restroom in front of him and a room to the right and left. He turned his head sideways looking for a sign of Anko. Suddenly he smelled a scent of vanilla, and two slender arms were around him, a finger in front of his lips motioning for him to be quiet.

He felt himself getting shoved onto a bed and he turned around to see her in all her perfection. Mitarashi Anko, oh God she already got his engine running. Shit he was about to blow his load right now. She was kneeling in front of him wearing nothing but her fishnet top, and Kiba could see everything he had dreamed of seeing. He couldn't even say anything, he was just speechless, Anko crawled towards him sexily, putting her hand on his length. "Geez your already hard, I bet you think of me all day long don't you Kiba," she whispered in his ear. Kiba nodded, that was all he could do as she stroked him softly.

He let out a moan of pleasure, and he kissed Anko's neck, nibbling on it with his fangs softly. She moaned in return, and closed her eyes. Then Kiba did something he hated himself for, and regretted immediately; he stopped. He pushed her gently off of him and got out of the bed. "I can't do this," he said looking away in shame. "Why the fuck not," she asked angrily. "It's just I don't see you this way." "Well how else do you see me? I'm not sexy enough for you is that it? This is what I get for giving a fucking kid a pass at me." "No Anko it's not that, you are so sexy." "Then what is it?"

Kiba gulped nervously. He spat out what he had to say hastily. "I don't want to just fuck you. I want to make love to you, I want to be with you, and I know I'm so much younger than you but I like you so much. I don't wanna just hit it and quit it, you mean much more to me than that. Look at you, you're so beautiful, I don't want to just end it like this." They both sat in awkward silence. Anko felt shocked, no one had ever cared for, and she had never trusted a man since Orochimaru betrayed her.

Sure she fucked a guy or two once In a while, but she had sadly grown up without a real relationship. And here some random guy, let alone a kid, tells her all this like he cares for her. And on top of all of it, she believed him, because he was so sincere. She didn't think she'd ever feel emotions for any man, and now she felt her heart calling out for this boy, who was barely eighteen probably, and on top of that maybe a virgin.

Anko stood up and walked over to Kiba. He averted her gaze. "Did you really mean all that," she said looking him in the eye. "Every word," he replied holding her gaze this time. When she saw how honest he was being, her heart fluttered in her chest. He cared for her. Anko knew she wasn't going to let this one go, this one was special. She kissed him, like she'd never kissed any man, and he kissed her like he'd never kissed any woman.

Soon their passionate kiss turned into a battle of tongues. Kiba felt it this time, all the emotions rushing to the surface. He put his hands around her face and kissed her so forcefully, his lips began to hurt. She kissed him back even harder. "Kiba I want you now," she said moaning as he showered her neck with warm kisses. "I need you now," he replied, trailing his kisses down to her chest. Anko removed his shirt, while Kiba removed her fishnet top. She jumped on him straddling her legs around him, kissing his chest and he sucked on her neck.

They backed up against the wall, exploring each other's bodies. Kiba caressed her large breasts slowly, pinching them only when they got hard. She squealed loudly, and Kiba smiled at the sound. She felt his hard tight chest and stomach, and she could feel herself already getting wet. "Wait," she said, breaking their long kiss. "What," Kiba said as she climbed off of him. Anko turned on her music player. "To set the mood," she smiled. Soon Beep by Bobby Valentino was blasting throughout the room. Kiba preferred rock, but he didn't complain as Anko took his hand and led him to the bed. She pushed him down onto the bed, preferring to be the dominant one. Kiba had no problem with that, but he wanted to get his licks in first. He pushed her on bottom and begin furiously licking her breasts. "OH Kiba," she moaned grabbing the pillows as he licked her nipples in circles, the warm saliva sending waves of ecstasy throughout her body.

Kiba licked her down to her stomach, kissed her belly button, and continued licking down to her vagina. He licked her labia slowly, sending waves of pleasure to her, and she screamed his name louder. Kiba pinched her clitoris and rubbed at the same time, making her shriek in pleasure. She practically exploded, her juices seeping into Kiba's greedy tongue. He lapped up the fluid hungrily, and kissed her savoring the taste of her mouth. Anko pushed him back on bottom and took off his pants, and soon started stripping away his boxers.

"Are you sure you want this," Kiba asked. "Yes, make love to me Kiba." Kiba forgot to even think about a condom in that moment, he just relaxed and let Anko grab his cock and let her guide into her entrance. The pure ecstasy of his penis inside her, made him moan in pleasure. "OH god Anko faster," he told her as she rode him slowly. He spanked her ass as she rocked him harder and faster. They moaned together, grinding and grinding for what seemed liked forever. Kiba came first, and he moaned in satisfaction as he released his seed. He rolled her over onto her backside. "We're not done yet," he said getting himself in postion. Anko was impressed. "This isn't your first time is it," she asked. Kiba simply shook his head and started to thrust into her from behind. She stood on all fours at first, taking in the pleasure of Kiba's aggressive pumping, but soon she was tired out, and lay face down on the bed as Kiba held her breasts caressing them at the same time as he was thrusting.

The music kept playing, from New Found Glory's Oxygen, to The Dream's Falsetto. Kiba came at last, and a tired out Anko simply drooled in pleasure. Falsetto ended, and Kiba lay panting next to Anko in bed. They must have went for at least thirty minutes. Kiba had never felt such energy and passion in bed. He kissed her and held her hand as they drifted off to sleep together. What would the world think? Fuck the world, Kiba thought contentedly.

**looks like drama coming up ;D next chapter's going to hopefully be more light hearted since the guys will be going out. I need to take a break from the serious side of this story please spread the word ive only got like one person who constantly reviews thank you btw u shud know who your are! peace im out**


	8. Chapter 8

The guys had arrived at their usual table at the burger joint. Each one had different emotions running through their minds, but ready for a good time. Lee tried to forget the horrible news he had received from Temari earlier that day. She was leaving next week and Lee knew he'd feel so lonely without her being so close all the time. Temari had tried to put on her tough girl act, but Lee could tell she didn't want to go.

He just couldn't forget, so he tried his best to put it in the back of his mind as he hung out with his friends. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru were looking through the menu again battling over what they would choose. "WE should wait till Kiba gets here," Neji argued. "Well, who knows how long that could take," Shikamaru complained. "Yeah, where the hell is he," added Naruto. "He'll be here soon," Lee told them as they each started glaring at each other.

Just the Kiba sauntered into the burger joint casually whistling joyfully as he sat down. "What happened did you come out of the closet finally," Naruto smirked as Kiba yawned happily. "Usually I'd have a snappy comeback, but I am too happy to care right now, had the best time right now," Kiba simply replied. "Details, right now," the group demanded.

"Who was she? Do I know her? How was it? Did you wear a condom? I like doughnuts. How many times did you go at it," all the questions flew at Kiba. He laughed and said "who said they like doughnuts?" "Just answer the questions," Neji rolled his eyes. "Well if I told you guys I was with an older woman what would you say?" "HOW OLD," they replied in unison. "Twenty seven I'm guessing." "No way," Lee gasped. "Anko Mitarashi and I think I'm smitten," he cooed recounting the day's events

"That's a lie man no way you could get that, she's such a tease wearing those see through fishnet shirts," Shikamaru argued. "Well that's all mine now!" "Shut up man your pillow doesn't count." "Hey fuck you member that time you said you fucked Tsunade and the rumors spread so far she called you in her office herself to kick your ass?" "Hey at least I get some." "From your hand bitch!" "Guys the waitress is coming do you know what to get," Lee asked. "Let's just ask for the specials," Neji advised as Kiba and Shikamaru argued vigorously.

"I feel like ramen," Naruto complained while eyeing the menu. Ino walked up to the group with a smile on her face. "You guys want something to drink," she asked winking at Shikamaru. "Two sprites, a root beer, and a Fanta strawberry," Neji ordered for the group. "Okay I'll get that right now." "Thanks." "Babe what time you get off work," Shikamaru asked her before she left. "Uhh at seven, you wanna take me out?" "I'm thinkin bout it." Ino laughed. "Pick me up here okay?" "Okay gorgeous," Shikamaru winked at her. She smiled and left to get the drinks.

"Smooth man smooth," Kiba told his friend. "So Temari's moving back to Suna," Lee told his friends sadly. "Hey man it's alright you'll still see her it's not the end," Shikamaru told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Shikamaru, we just have to work hard." "Enough about girl's bro's let's relax and get fucked up tonight," Kiba howled excitedly. "Sounds good to me," Naruto agreed. When their drinks came they saluted with their glasses and prepared for a crazy night. After dinner that was of course.

"But dad why do I have to go," Temari tried to plead her father. "Because you don't belong in a school in Konoha I'll be damned if you graduate from there. Your going to a privileged academy in Suna, where you'll also marry a nice man from there I've already set you up with!" "But dad I don't even want to be married, I'm still young!" "You don't have a choice!" "Why do Gaara and Kankuro get to stay?" "Because you are my eldest child and you will be the first on your own, I want to make sure you start off right!" "I'm not going!" "COME BACK HERE!" Temari turned and ran she had her stuff packed already, so she grabbed her belongings and fled from her home in Suna. She didn't know where exactly she was going she just let her feet carry her away from that dreaded place. Her mind flashed several terrible memories from her past. Her father was so cruel, he had beaten her from an early age and it was because of him she became so independent and she found it hard to trust any man.

So far only one boy had changed her mind. She smiled thinking about him, and she knew she had to see him.

"This is the bombest shit I have," Shino said to the group as they gave him forty dollars. "What's it called again," Kiba asked. "Why that's only the finest Konoha kush your holding there, just smell the freshness." Kiba took a whiff with his strong nose; the smell alone almost gave him a high. "This is great! You really hooked us up man, thanks!" "No problem guys hit me up anytime I'm getting some Purple Mist Diesel next week stay tuned." "We'll hit you up later bro."

Kiba excitedly ran back to his friends showing them the contents of his Ziploc bag. "MAN HOW MUCH DID HE GIVE US," Naruto shouted excitedly. "An eighth man!" "Holy shit we're gonna get fucked up," Shikamaru smiled. "Now Lee I know you don't smoke, I know this but I want you to try this. Cause if your gonna get high it's gonna be with us," Kiba told his friend.

Lee thought about it for a second but shrugged. "Ahh what the hell it won't hurt." Neji led the group to a large bush. He used his Byakugan and quickly found what he was looking for. He reached in and grabbed a large bong from the bush. "I can't believe you just leave it there," Shikamaru said as he got the lighter. "So where we going to do this," Neji asked. "Let's do it at my place guys I live alone," Lee offered. "Oh yeah let's go," Naruto said leading the way.

When they reached Lee's apartment they got to their positions. Neji cleaned the bong, Naruto got music playing, and Kiba broke up the weed. Lee and Shikamaru sat back and waited. When everything was ready the sounds of Rick James' 'Mary Jane' were floating through the air and the bong was loaded. There were only four hoses attached so Shikamaru got his small pipe ready next to them.

"Alright guys, ready get set, BLASTOFF," Kiba shouted happily as he lit the bong, Shikamaru doing the same next to them. The smoke rose slowly upward through the bong and into the four hoses. Kiba took a huge hit, and he held it in until barely any smoke came out when he finally exhaled. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru took good hits, but Lee coughed right away. The others laughed as Lee spluttered on the floor coughing violently.

"Pussy," they jeered as Lee struggled to stop coughing. His eyes were already starting to redden up. "Ready for the next one," Kiba smirked as Lee finally recovered. He gave a thumbs up and the friends prepared for another. After about six rounds, Lee was already higher than a rocket to the moon. Most of the others had reached their high, and it was only Kiba and Shikamaru going at it competitively. "I'm going to smoke you out bro," Shikamaru challenged. Naruto laughed. "SMOKEOUT! SMOKEOUT! KIBA VS SHIKAMARU!!!!" The two took their positions and Neji fired it up for them. As the smoke entered their lungs they inhaled as much as they could. For a good thirty seconds all that could be heard was the soft hissing of the smoke entering their eager mouths. After what seemed an hour Kiba choked up a bit and eventually coughed, the smoke spraying out in a sudden rush.

Shikamaru raised his arm triumphantly as he finished his hit and exhaled it out slowly through his mouth, and then inhaled through his nose. "SHIKAMARU WINS," Naruto announced slapping Shikamaru's back roughly, causing him to go into a fit of coughing. The group laughed and listened to the rest of the playlist. "WAIT LET'S WATCH KILLER KLOWNS FROM OUTER SPACE," Naruto shouted. "DO YOU HAVE TO YELL ALL THE FUCKING TIME," Neji shouted back. "FUCK YOU!"

"Whoa guys let's chill out," Lee said as he tried to turn on the television with his remote. "Ahh where's the power," he exclaimed pressing nothing as he tried to hit power.

At last he turned on the tv, and the group watched mindless television that to a sober audience would be boring but that they found hysterical. "This is the best movie ever," Naruto said as they watched Speed Racer. "I'm freaking out man," Lee shouted as the bright lights and pointless plot began to fry his brain. He ran screaming under the bed as the others continued to watch in a daze. "Dude there's a monkey," Kiba said and he started to laugh hysterically. This caused the others to laugh and they all rolled on the floor cracking up.

"I hope you guys saved me some of that," a female voice said suddenly. The group turned to see Temari standing in the doorway grinning. "Whoa hide," Shikamaru said and he dove into the closet while Neji followed. Kiba tried to play dead, Naruto threw a blanket over himself, and Lee stayed under the bed. Temari laughed, grabbed Lee from under the bed, and took the pipe. "Help me out here," she said and Lee obliged with a silly grin on his face. Temari inhaled the smoke and kissed Lee, exhaling through his mouth. "Just like in Harold and Kumar," he said as the smoke exited his mouth. She laughed and the group slowly emerged from their 'hiding spots.'

In the end they had a great night watching stupid movies and listening to the sounds of Bone thugs-N-Harmony, Bob Marley, and Rick James. The others went home and soon it was just Lee and Temari. Lee was asleep on the bed, and Temari lay next to him cuddling next to her lover. Even though she was intoxicated she felt a strong love for the ninja next to her. She hugged him close and fell asleep at last with a smile on her face.

**Haha if you can't tell I smoke weed, and I thought it'd be fun to have the characters do this =] well coment I'm back baby! Oh and please don't be shy add me on myspace at .com/holyshimolie thanks people if your reading i'll update quicker i need more reviews spread the word advertise i'll give u a coookie motherfuckers~! ;]  
**


End file.
